mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and the Time Machine
Mario and the Time Machine is similar to Mario's Time Machine and Sonic Generations. It is for the Wii 3D. Mario must recover Power Spheres to restore some of the worlds he previously visited. Story Mario and friends (consisting of Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, etc.) are celebrating Mario's half birthday when all of a sudden, Bowser opens up a portal, which sends Mario back in time. Luckily, Mario is saved by a time machine, which carries him safely back to the NES era. There, he meets Dot Mario, who appears to be surrounded by a colorless Mushroom Kingdom. Mario finds a Power Sphere. Suddenly, it glows and color is restored. But Dot Mario races off for adventure. After beating Dot Bowser, Mario is off to the SNES era, where he meets his 16-bit self. Yoshi's Island is completly lacking color. This time, 16-bit Bowser and 16-bit Magikoopa have the Power Sphere. After the 16-bit baddies were beaten, Mario headed off for the N64 era, where he meet 64 Mario. Big Bob-omb was seen with a Power Sphere, and was heading for Bowser Road, where 64 Bowser was awaiting the Power Sphere. Both Marios discussed and decided to team up for a bit. Big Bob-omb and Bowser both defeated, time for the Gamecube era. An unpleasant surprise of Luigi's Mansion awaited Mario, who found Modern Luigi with the Poltergust. Luigi gets freaked out and wonders why there is a second Mario. Then as Mario is explaining the situation, King Boo erases color from Gamecube worlds. Mario tells Luigi he should bring the Poltergust, because they have some ghost busting to do. The time in the Gamecube era was kinda stressful, but the Wii era was next. Dino Piranha was with Dry Bowser. The two were discussing what they should do with the Power Sphere. Mario quickly confronts them, but he is too late. The Good Egg Galaxy was monochromatic. Mario decided to make his next move. After Dry Bowser was done with, the last era came, the 3DS era. There wasn't much do be done, but False Bowser was doing something bad. So Mario and Small Mario teamed up. It's now time for the final Bowser battle. Mario and his team of Marios (plus a GCN Luigi) show up in present time Bowser's Castle. Bowser is surprised to see so many Marios. He thinks about cancelled game Super Mario 128 and thinks bad thoughts. He decides it's time to get his A game on. After defeating Bowser, the other Marios return to their regular times, and Mario's friends come to celebrate. Levels There are 6 levels in each era. NES Era *World 1-1 from Super Mario Bros. *World 1-2 from Super Mario Bros. *World 2-2 from Super Mario Bros. *World 1-1 from Super Mario Bros. 2 *World 1-1 from Super Mario Bros. 3 *World 8-4 from Super Mario Bros. SNES Era *Yoshi's Island from Super Mario World *Donut Plains 1 from Super Mario Kart *Wario's Woods from Wario's Woods *Yellow Switch Palace from Super Mario World *Yoshi's Cookie from Yoshi's Cookie *Bowser Castle 3 from Super Mario Kart N64 Era *Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 *Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 *Luigi Raceway from Mario Kart 64 *Underground from Super Mario Land *Wario's Castle from Super Mario Land *Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 GCN Era *Luigi's Mansion from Luigi's Mansion *Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine *Pinna Park from Super Mario Sunshine *Peach Circuit from Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Shy Guy Beach from Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Bowser's Castle from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Wii era *Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy *World 4-1 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 *World 1-1 from New Super Mario Bros. *DK Pass from Mario Kart DS *Bowser's Castle from Mario Kart Wii 3DS Era *World 1-1 from Super Mario 3D Land *World 3-1 from Super Mario 3D Land *Toad Circuit from Mario Kart 7 *Wuhu Loop from Mario Kart 7 *Peach Dome from Mario Tennis Open *World 8-Bowser from Super Mario 3D Land Bosses Here are the bosses at each level. Bosses appear at two levels in each era. World 1-1: Wart World 8-4: Dot Bowser Bowser Castle 3: 16-bit Magikoopa and 16-bit Bowser Bob-omb Battlefield: Big Bob-omb Bowser Road: 64 Bowser Luigi's Mansion: King Boo Bowser's Castle: King K. Rool Good Egg Galaxy: Dino Piranha Sky Station Galaxy: Dry Bowser *Wuhu Loop: Goomboss *World 8-Bowser: False Bowser *Bowser's Castle (present): Bowser Jr. and Bowser Category:Games Category:Mario Games